


Prank gone wrong

by jiji_uno



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Come Eating, Come smearing, Inspo from finding skz 1, M/M, Mentioned Kim Seungmin, Smut, Somnophilia, ice cream prank they pulled on han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiji_uno/pseuds/jiji_uno
Summary: Chan had the worst idea. And it involves Han Jisung. And his inviting mouth.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Kudos: 138





	Prank gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing and contributing to this fandom. And its smut kajshskwjhsjsjsjks. Might have grammatical errors. Enjoy!!!

Jisung. Is. Exhausted. 

Well, to be fair, all of them are. 

After practicing new choreographies for their next comeback, 3racha still has to go to the studio to polish some tracks. There’s only a month left before the said comeback, and he knew that it would be much more tiring than this. Performing from one music show to another, attending radio shows, or interviews, and so on. But he can’t help dozing off while he’s supposed to be monitoring the track playing on the computer with the two boys. Of course, Chan noticed it, if it wasn’t for his head slowly nodding and jolting awake from time to time. Jisung may look like he’s bopping his head to the beat from Changbin’s perspective, but he can’t fool Chan. He can see his eyes drooping close, but still fights it to stay open. _Cute_. Chan can’t help but smile at that. 

“Are you still there, buddy?” Chan poked his puffy cheeks, gaining Jisung’s attention. He yawned and straightened his back before replying a _‘yeah yeah I’m up_ ’ while still looking drowsy. That really didn’t convince his two hyungs. Changbin snorted at this. “I think Jisungie is already tired. Do you want to go to the dorm and rest? There's just a couple of songs left, we can still work on them tomorrow.” 

“Changbin’s right. All we have to do is finalize them after all. Why don’t you guys go home first. I can still work more on the other songs, so there’s less load tomorrow.”

Oh no. Jisung and Changbin knew that‘s a trap. The members know him for staying up late the most. He ranks first place at that. That’s why the 2racha swore that they will never leave without Chan, and break that habit of his. However, they really need to finish the songs asap in order to work on the other stuff. The offer sounds really tempting to Jisung right now. Even Changbin started yawning while considering it.

But in the end, he gave up. “Shit, fine. But you better come home after three songs.” Chan chuckled because he was able to convince the younger. “Okay, geez. Got it.”

Changbin narrowed his eyes at the older and made a gesture of _I’m watching you_ with his hands before picking up his things. “Come on, Ji.”

Jisung’s still in dilemma though. He really doesn't want to leave his hyung and work all night again. He has a feeling Chan will do _more than_ three songs instead. “N-No, I’m staying.” 

“Jisung, you were literally about to take a nap moments ago.” Chan reminded him. 

“Then I’m just gonna take a nap on the couch for maybe like, two hours, and when I wake up, we’re immediately going home. End of argument.” Changbin sighed at the two. “Well, I’m definitely going home right now. Thank you for the sacrifice, Sungie.” He gave Jisung a salute before waving a goodnight and walking out the door. 

Jisung plopped down on the couch, “You have two hours, hyung. Your time starts now.” after yawning loud. Chan shook his head in amusement and smirked, “I thought you were a squirrel, not a rooster.” Jisung’s small _‘shut up’_ was the last thing he heard before he closed his eyes to slumber. At that moment, Chan’s smirk turned into frown. He returned facing back on the computer and put his headphones on. 

  
_Fucking hell Han Jisung._ His plan was destroyed.

Chan. Is. **Horny**.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s tired as well. But his sexual frustration was more prominent. Because of 2racha not letting him stay up late anymore at the studio, he wasn’t able to find time for his own needs - mostly sexual needs. The studio is the only place he can jerk off without anyone disturbing. That’s why when he suggested the other two go home without him, it was the perfect opportunity to finally end this suffering. And then, there was Jisung. He knew that the squirrel just wanted to make sure he won’t overwork himself again, if that’s what he thinks Chan is doing. But unfortunately, he really has to do work this time. He sighed and played the first track. 

~~~

As expected, Jisung didn’t even wake up after two hours from what he promised. Chan shut down the computer, eager to have some sleep as well. He was about to check on Jisung and wake him up, until he noticed something. He was lying on his back with his limbs to his sides, but had his mouth open while snoring loud. He looks adorable and stupid at the same time. The last time he saw him like this was when Seungmin pulled a prank on him by feeding him with ice cream. They laughed their fucking asses off when the younger rapper actually ate it. He remembered how Jisung eyes flutter opened and automatically _lick_ the melting ice cream, his tongue catching it from his lips, and _tasting_ it—

  
Oh boy. Maybe he can _still_ solve his problem.

Chan had the worst idea. And it involves Han Jisung. And his inviting mouth. He can’t think straight anymore. After thinking about that ice cream prank, he can’t help but imagine using Jisung’s mouth to suck off his dick. Will he lick it just like the ice cream? _Shit_ , he’s getting horny just thinking about it. He knows it wasn’t Jisung’s fault that he got cockblocked, but this is what he gets for getting him cockblocked. 

He walked closer to Jisung, already working on his belt and zipper. He lowered his pants just mid-thigh and palmed himself through his boxer while looking at the younger. Jisung is still snoring and he noticed that there’s a drool travelling down his chin. _Fuck_ . He can easily imagine that drool as cum instead. He finally pulled out his dick and gave it a few pumps. He’s already leaking with pre-cum and groaned at the sight. “Lend me your mouth for a while, Sungie.” Chan low whispered before guiding his cock on Jisung’s face. He first tested it by gently nudging his cock on his cheeks, leaving pre-cum on it. _He looks good with it_ , Chan thought. He then rubbed his tip all over his cheeks in a circular motion, smearing more pre-cum. _That’s better_.

“Wha—”

Chan was startled when Jisung snored loud suddenly. He thought the latter would wake up already, only to be still sound asleep. He must be dreaming something. Guess he should work on it faster, before he closes that mouth. He nudged Jisung’s lips with his tip still oozing pre-cum. And _ah fuck_ — 

Jisung was lapping at the tip lazily, giving it some kitten licks, then tasting the fluid. “Hnn” His face contorted. Chan thought he didn’t like the taste, but to his surprise, the younger proceeded to swirl his tongue around, as if collecting the pre-cum and keeping it from dripping. _Like a melting ice cream_. Chan shivered from the sensation. Maybe Jisung was dreaming about it, thinking that Chan’s dick was a delectable dessert, and from the way he looks so desperate with cheeks red, maybe he's situated somewhere hot. Whatever it is, it was really convenient for Chan.

While Jisung was working on his tip, he worked on his shaft with his free hand. Chan re-adjust his gaze on Jisung’s face. It really looked like he’s enjoying this. The younger’s eyelids fluttered half open, revealing his eyes slightly rolled back. Chan growled at this, that face made him more aroused. “God, Sungie.” Now, this is a look of Jisung he wouldn’t be able to forget. Something ignited inside Chan. He fastened the pace with his hand, and can’t hold back a guttural moan. With the drying cum on his cheeks, Jisung looks fucked out dumb, and this just added more fuel to the fire. Chan can already feel his abdomen tighten. He’s fucking close. 

He shutted his eyes, determined to finish the task. But suddenly, Jisung decided to gently suck at the slit. And that was all it took for Chan. He released a long low moan and cum on the sleeping rapper’s mouth. He was still recovering from his high when Jisung groaned and closed his mouth. Chan didn’t know if it was just his imagination, but he definitely seen Jisung’s throat made a swallowing motion. Interesting. Chan eyed the younger’s pants if his guess was correct. Before the boy wake up for real, he quickly slipped his softening cock inside his boxers and fixed his pants. Time to wake up the squirrel.

~~~

Jisung felt someone tapping his shoulder. He groggily opened his eyes and met Chan’s gaze. He looks so refreshed for someone who has just finished working. “I’m sorry it took so long. Let’s go home so you can sleep more comfortably on your own bed now.” Chan said with a grin on his face. Jisung sat up and yawned for the nth time that day, scratching his chin until his fingers landed on his cheeks. It felt crusty. Now that he thinks about it, his mouth tastes different as well. His confusion must be visible in his face when Chan asked “What’s wrong, Sung?” 

“Did you feed me something again while I was sleeping?” Jisung questioned.

“Hmm I don’t know. Were you _eating_ something while dreaming?” There was a lilt in Chan’s voice.

“What do you mean?”

Chan just laughed while heading to the door. Dream? Eating? Jisung rummaged to his brain. _SHIT!_

His eyes widened and instantly looked at his pants. Chan saw him turned red until his neck. “Hey, Jisung.” The boy squeaked and quickly put his thighs together and pulled down his shirt, a poor attempt to hide his little problem. He can’t bring himself to look at his hyung at this point, totally embarrassed. “Y-yeah?”

  
  


“It’s not ice cream, wasn’t it?”


End file.
